


Forget the Plants

by Angelwithashot_gun



Series: Forget the Plants [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, castiel novak - Freeform, destiel au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithashot_gun/pseuds/Angelwithashot_gun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak gave Dean Winchester, his neighbor, the key to his home to water his plants to keep them from dying while he was away visiting his girlfriend. However, Dean snuck into his fridge, leading to Castiel being angry at the green-eyed pie thief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget the Plants

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an AU prompt by somebody on tumblr who I cannot remember right at this moment.

Dean got up off the couch to answer the doorbell. It hadn't stopped ringing. He swung open the door to be face-to-face with no one other than Castiel Novak- the man who gave him the key to his house so his plants wouldn't die.

  
In reality, Dean had used it to steal his food. Oops, he thought as he looked back on it. He watered his flowers, though. Just, not as often as he ate his neighbor's food.

  
"You've been eating my food," Castiel accused.

"What? Why me?" Dean asked, lying. It was him, and he knew it, and he felt a little guilty, but that man had some high quality pie. He was glad he found it. He knew to buy it.

"You're the only one that's been in my damn house!" Castiel huffed, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Ever heard of a break in?"

"To eat food?"

"They could've just been really hungry." Yeah, sure. I was really hungry. A man can get too lazy to go grocery shopping, you know.

Castiel glared at him. "I didn't give you my house key so you could come in, eat my food, water my plants, and leave. And, did you even water them?"

"I didn't eat your food. I did, however, water your plants." Dean crossed his arms too, mimicking Cas. "Your plants are in top notch condition. In fact, I feel like they're thriving better than they were before you left to visit your girlfriend."

"My venus fly trap is dead."

"Everything dies at one point."

"He was perfectly healthy when I left."

"You give your plants genders?!"

"Oh, fuck off," Cas growled, storming past Dean into the house.

"Dude!" Dean turned to him, looking exasperated. "This isn't even your house!"

Castiel glared at Dean before turning to his coffee table and ruffling through the cluttered porn magazines, dishes, and a few shirts and a pair of jeans. In his rush to see or find whatever he was looking for, he shoved a few things off the table.

"Would 'ya stop going through my shit?"

"No."

"What the hell are you even trying to find?"

"My key."

"It's not on the coffee table." Dean walked over to the key hanger by the fridge in the next room over and grabbed the shiny, black key that belonged to the man next door. He dropped it over on the table, crossing his arms as he waited for Cas to grab it and start yelling.

Castiel grabbed the key, and stood up.

They were nose to nose, the glare on the blue eyed man's face fading as he stared into the green ones ahead. Neither of them moved. Dean's breath caught in his throat.

He knew Cas's eyes were amazing, but up close? Jesus, they could kill a man.

Castiel cleared his throat. Dean took a step back, following the action. Both men were awkwardly staring anywhere but at the other. After a moment, Dean reminded him that he was free to leave, but he was also free to have a beer and watch the game on TV.

"I have to go. Since you killed my venus fly trap, I have to go buy a new one. How often did you water them? Y'know, between eating my pie?"

"I didn't eat your pie! I watered them every other day! I did not kill your trap, by the way. It was dying when I saw it the first day."

Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose, closed his eyes, and shook his head. His plant was not dead that first day, and there was nobody in his house but Dean Winchester, the ass that ate his pie and other food that he had gotten. He lowered his hands and said, "Goodbye, Dean." He left the house, key in his hand, leaving Dean to plop himself down on the couch and do whatever.

Dean Winchester did not watch the game. It was on TV, yes, and his eyes were trained on it, but his mind was not focused on the game. His mind was focused on the blue of Cas's eyes.


End file.
